thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dallas Roberts
Bürgerlicher Name Dallas Mark Roberts Körpergröße 1,79 m Sternzeichen Taurus Filmographie *Motherless Brooklyn (filming) ... Danny Fantl (2019) *Insatiable (TV Series) ... Bob (2018) *American Crime (TV Series) ... Carson Hesby (2017) *My Friend Dahmer ... Lionel Dahmer (2017) *Mayhem ... Lester 'The Reaper' McGill (2017) *All the Birds Have Flown South ... Jimmy (2016) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... Owen Cavanaugh (2010-2016) *Ordinary World - Eine ganz normale Rockstar-Welt ... Mickey (2016) *Chicago P.D. (TV Series) ... Greg Yates (2015-2016) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Greg Yates / Thomas Mathers (2004-2016) *Evil Men (TV Movie) ... Harry Killas (2015) *Unforgettable (TV Series) ... Eliot Delson (2013-2015) *Wallace (Short) ... Wallace (2014) *Dallas Buyers Club ... David Wayne (2013) *The Door ... Charlie Crowe (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Milton Mamet (2012-2013) *The Factory ... Carl (2012) *Elementary (TV Series) ... Dr. Richard Mantlo (2012) *The Grey - Unter Wölfen ... Henrick (2011) *Rubicon (TV Series) ... Miles Fiedler (2010) *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (TV Series) ... Dr. Abel Hazard (2010) *The River Why ... Titus (2010) *Tell-Tale ... The Surgeon (2009) *Ingenious ...Matt (2009) *Shrink ... Patrick (2009) *The L Word - Wenn Frauen Frauen lieben (TV Series) ... Angus Partridge (2006-2009) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... Marty Winston / Mark Daltrey / Matthew Blanchard (1995-2009) *A Clean Well-Lighted Place (Short) (2008) *Todeszug nach Yuma (2007) *Lovely by Surprise ... Mopekey (2007) *Joshua - Der Erstgeborene ... Ned Davidoff (2007) *Flicka - Freiheit. Freundschaft. Abenteuer. ... Gus (2006) *Sisters ... Dr. Dylan Wallace (2006) *Bettie Page: Begehrt und berüchtigt ... Scotty (2005) *Winter Passing ... Ray (2005) *Walk the Line ... Sam Phillips (2005) *Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt ... Jonathan Glover (2004) *Heavy Put-Away (Short) ... Art / Al / Man (2004) *Music (Short) ... Matt (2003) *The Lucky Ones ... Edison (2003) *New York Undercover (TV Series) ... Larry (1994) Himself *Unforgettable Moments: Inside Season 3 (Documentary short) ... Himself (2015) *Big Morning Buzz Live (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself / Milton Mamet (2013) *Up Close with Carrie Keagan (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2012) *Destination: Yuma (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2008) *Broadway Beat (TV Series) ... Himself (2007) *Celebrating the Man in Black: The Making of 'Walk the Line' (TV Short documentary) ... Himself / Sam Phillips (2005) Archive Footage *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Milton Mamet (uncredited) (2016) *In Liu of Watson (Video short) ... Dr. Richard Mantlo (2013) *Made in Hollywood (TV Series) ... Himself (2012) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - Welcome to the Tombs (2013) ... Milton Mamet (uncredited) - Prey (2013) ... Milton Mamet - Arrow on the Doorpost (2013) ... Milton Mamet - I Ain't a Judas (2013) ... Milton Mamet - Home (2013) ... Milton Mamet - The Suicide King (2013) ... Milton Mamet 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Milton Mamet - When the Dead Come Knocking (2012) ... Milton Mamet - Say the Word (2012) ... Milton Mamet - Walk with Me (2012) ... Milton Mamet Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3